You're One of Us Now
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: A MaskyxHoodie story. Masky comes home one night holding an injured child. Now, he has to take care of the him until they can find his mother; although Hoodie isn't too fond of the idea of taking in a kid. Will the uninvited guest separate the partners, or will Hoodie discover that having a child with Masky will bring them closer together? (Rated for language and possible slash.)
1. Chapter 1

Hoodie sat calmly on the couch, his feet propped up and his eyes resting. He wondered when his partner was going to come back from his mission. Suddenly, he heard the door fly open. Hoodie jumped up, discovering that it was Masky, looking frantic and holding something.

"Baby, what's-"

"He's hurt!"

"Wha...?"

"No time to explain!"

Masky pushed past Hoodie and layed the thing he was holding down on the couch. It was a small boy; looking injured and dirty.

"M-Masky... what is this?" Hoodie asked.

"I-I found him..." Masky panted, not able to finish his sentence.

"Calm down, breathe." Hoodie said softly, sitting him down on the couch.

Masky took a moment to take a breath and sighed heavily. Finally, he looked directly at Hoodie and spoke calmly,

"I was hanging a Slender note when I saw him just lying in the field. I picked him up and discovered he was injured." Masky explained. "I couldn't just leave him there. I mean... Slender only knows what would happen if a pedophile found him. It's dangerous out in those woods..."

"What should we do with him?" Hoodie pondered.

The child's eyes flew open, and he was immediately terrified by the sight of their masks. He screamed, and Masky quickly took his off.

"Hoodie! Take your mask off! It scares him!" he cried.

Hoodie did as he was told and the child calmed down a little. Masky resorted to stroking his hair, making him relax. The child looked back and forth between the two men.

"Where's Mommy...?" the child asked softly.

"Um..." Masky had no idea what to say. "Mommy's... gone. She'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, who are you?" the child said.

"Talkative one, isn't he?" Hoodie murmured.

"We're... um... here to take care of you." Masky replied.

"Masky, may I speak to you over here for a moment?" Hoodie said through gritted teeth, walking to a place out of earshot of the child; Masky followed. "Honey, we can't take care of a child! We can barely take care of ourselves!"

"We have to Hoods... at least until we find the mother; we can't just abandon him!" Masky retorted.

"Fine, just until we find somebody to keep him." Hoodie sighed, kissing his forehead.

"Ow!" the child cried out, falling down. Masky immediately came to the boy's aid. "My ankle hurts!"

"Shh... get back on the couch." the proxy said gently, helping the boy up. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"My arms..." he croaked.

Masky examined the child, discovering his arms were all scratched up and had dry blood on them. "Hoods, go get me two rags; one wet and one dry, some Peroxide, and the clean bandages from when my leg was broken." Hoodie did as he was ordered and came back with the supplies. Masky gently took the wet rag and dabbed off the dirt on the kid's face. "You want to talk?"

"Yes sir..." the child replied, tensing up from cold.

"Oh, good manners you have there." Masky chuckled, continuing to clean the dirt from his body. "Alright, what's your name, son?"

"My name is Emmett, but, Mommy usually calls me Emmy when she's talking to me." the child replied.

"Aw... that's cute." Masky smiled, pouring the Peroxide on the dry rag. "This is going to burn a bit, okay?" Hoodie sat and watched quietly as Emmett nodded his head and hissed a bit from the burn as his lover rubbed the medicine on the boy's arms. "See? It's not that bad. So, tell me about your family."

"Well, I have a Mommy... and that's it. I don't know where Daddy is, and I don't have any brothers or sisters." Emmett shrugged.

"Oh well... I just have to bandage you up and you'll be done." Masky said.

"Thank you," Emmett cooed.

"You're welcome, now, tell me, Emmett." Masky began, wrapping up the boy's ankle. "How did you end up in the woods?"

"I saw my friend standing in the woods and I went to him. My Mommy yelled for me to come back and then everything went black." Emmett explained vaguely.

"Huh... that's strange." Masky murmured suspiciously, finishing bandaging his wounds. "Well Emmy, you're done!"

"Can I go home now?" Emmett asked, starting to stand.

"Oh! No, no, no..." Masky replied quickly, stopping the child. "You have to stay here for a bit. It's kinda like... a long sleepover!" He hoped that he didn't sound too much like a pedophile saying it like that.

"Okay! I like sleepovers!" Emmett exclaimed brightly.

"Good," Masky chuckled, stroking his hair. "You can sleep in my bed."

"B-but..." Hoodie objected. "I thought we were going to... you know..."

"We can't now..." Masky whispered, blushing furiously. "There's a child here."

Hoodie hugged him from behind, nuzzling and kissing his neck. "Love you baby..."

"Love you too, Hoods..." Masky smiled lightly.

"Do you two like each other?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we like each other very much." Masky replied softly, gazing into Hoodie's eyes.

"OOH! Masky has a crush on Hoodie!" Emmett teased.

"When you get older, you'll understand." Hoodie spoke.

"I am five years old! I know everything!" Emmett said.

"Oh trust me, you still have a lot to learn." Hoodie smirked.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed, Emmy." Masky cooed, making his way out of Hoodie's embrace and carrying the boy to the bed they shared.

"Damn... that kid is such a C.B. ..." Hoodie muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: Sorry if the past few chapters haven't been good. It's just that's I've been so damn tired from school and a lot of personal things as well. I can't put my heart and soul into writing if I'm exhausted. Forgive me, readers, watchers, followers...**

Hoodie awoke in the morning to the sounds of talking and something frying. He sat up, rubbing his unmasked face and groaning.

_I could've got laid last night, _he thought, irritated.

Hoodie stood, throwing his hood over his bare chest. He looked around for his mask, finding it shoving it into the pocket of his hoodie. He walked to the kitchen and saw that Masky was making waffles and bacon. Hoodie's mouth watered as he looked at the meal before him.

"Morning Hoods, does it really look that good?" Masky chuckled.

"Yes... _it _does." Hoodie growled seductively, grabbing his ass.

Masky jumped, blushing darkly. "E-Emmett's right there..."

Hoodie smirked, releasing his grip on his rear. Emmett tilted his head, wondering what was going on. The boy took another bite of his waffles, shaking off whatever had just happened. Masky handed his lover a plate of food before sitting down at the table himself. He distantly stared at Emmett.

_He's so innocent... how can he just sit there and think nothing's wrong? He gets taken in by total strangers and he acts like he's known us for years. I'm so glad that he's the way he is; it's a shame that we have to give him up, _Masky thought.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Hoodie asked him, eating.

"I guess we'll go into town and look for missing children notifications." Masky said. "And if anything comes up with our proxy work, we'll figure something out."

"Sounds good to me, but, what are we going to do with Emmett while we're gone?" Hoodie questioned.

"I'll take him with me." Masky replied, secretly wanting to spend time with the child.

"Are you sure? I mean, he could be a handful..." Hoodie said, wanting to have Masky all to himself.

"Yeah, it'll be better if he has somebody to watch over him." Masky smiled, staring at Emmett. Then, it hit him like a bus. "I can't go. What if Jay sees me and questions the child? What if Jay sees me _period_?!"

"Okay..." Hoodie sighed. "I'll go into town and you'll stay here with the kid?"

"No, you need to take him with you." Masky said.

Hoodie fell out of his seat. "What's wrong with Hoodie?" Emmett asked in a concerned way.

"He's just being an ass." Masky sighed.

"M-me?! H-him?! TOGETHER?! ALONE?!" Hoodie spoke in a panicky tone.

"Jeez, calm down Hoodie. You sound like me when Eyeless was first trying to get us to hook up." Masky said. "It's just for a few hours. I have to kid-proof the house anyway. I mean like moving knives and stuff. I have to hide my pills too..."

"Oh! You don't have to hide those, just hand them to me." Hoodie replied deviously.

"OH HAYUL NO!" Masky shouted jokingly. The lovers bursted into laughter and so did Emmett, even though he didn't understand what they were talking about. "Hehe... good times."

"Yeah... about that... I uh..." Hoodie began nervously.

Masky's expression turned dark. "Hoodie, you didn't." Hoodie nodded shamefully. "Hoodie! I thought we were done with the pill addiction! God, while you're out, run by the pharmacy, would you? And please, for fuck's sake, don't take the pills before you get here." Masky finished coldly, picking up Emmett's plate and his own, throwing them into the sink.

Hoodie sighed lightly, finishing up his breakfast and putting the plate into the sink. He knew that taking his lover's pills was wrong; but, he was addicted. When he saw the bottle, he just couldn't help himself. He got up and wrapped his arms around Masky's waist.

"I'm sorry..." Hoodie muttered softly into his ear, nuzzling his neck.

"You don't have to be; I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you." Masky sighed.

"I love you too, baby..." Hoodie replied gently, kissing his neck.

"Ew... lovey dovey stuff..." Emmett murmured.

Masky chuckled lightly, starting the dish water.

"So, after you kid-proof the house, what are you going to do?" Hoodie asked, taking his face out of his partner's neck.

"I guess I'll clean up a bit. Y'know, do the dishes and make the bed and stuff..." Masky said. "Anyway, you know what you have to do today, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Check for missing children notifications, for to the pharmacy; all that jazz." Hoodie listed.

"Good, now go get ready." Masky replied.

Hoodie released him; running to the bathroom to fix himself up. Masky walked up to Emmett with a wet rag, wiping the syrup off his face and shirt.

"You're going with Hoodie today, okay?"

"Yes sir," Emmett nodded.

Masky let out a chuckle before Hoodie came waddling back into the room. He walked over to Masky, kissing his lips lightly.

"Be careful with him okay? He twisted his ankle..." he murmured.

"Alright, he'll be fine." Hoodie replied. Masky nodded, kissing him back. "C'mon squirt, we have to go."

"Okay, bye Masky." Emmett said sweetly, standing up and running over to Hoodie.

The two walked out the door, Masky following.

"Bye Hoods! Bye Emmy!" he shut the door, thinking about what he'd just said. ""Emmy?" Really Masky? You are the top proxy and you are giving into a five year-old? And... now you're talking to yourself. You are a total wreck."

* * *

"Can I hold you-"

"No."

"Please?"

Hoodie and Emmett walked through the busy streets filled with chatting people and cars. Hoodie wasn't a fan of being crowded by people who he wasn't familiar with, for his social skills were awful. He'd once been great around crowds... but, that was a long time ago. He also didn't feel comfortable lugging a child around as well; it put more pressure on him.

"P-please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

"UGH! FINE!"

Emmett took Hoodie's hand, smiling and giggling. Hoodie just wanted to be home with his Masky; he wanted to hug and kiss him... and do other things as well. He just couldn't believe out of all the things to happen, a child comes into their lives. This is the total opposite of what they'd needed at this point in their lives... or was it?

"Hey! There's my school!" Emmett squealed, pointing to a Elementary School where several kids were playing.

"Shit..." Hoodie muttered, bringing the child outside of the view of anybody that could recognize him. "Emmett, stay with me. Don't leave my side."

Emmett was confused by the fact that Hoodie wouldn't let him see the people he knew. As a matter of fact, he was confused by a lot of things. Hoodie continued walking with the boy by his side, making sure nobody saw him. He sighed, making his way to the police station.

"Good morning sir! May I help you?" the lady at the desk inquired.

"Yes ma'am. I want to check the missing children files." Hoodie replied.

"Certainly sir! Is there any specific child you're looking for?" the woman asked.

"Yes..." Hoodie said.

"Okay then, tell me details." the lady began, readying her fingers to type on the computer.

"Well, he's five years-old," Hoodie started, examining the child. "He has black hair, brown eyes, and he's about four feet tall. His name is Emmett."

"Hm... well sir... there is no record of any missing child named Emmett with that description." the lady told him.

"Oh, alright. Well... thank you for your help." Hoodie sighed.

He and Emmett turned around, walking right out the front door.

"What's wrong, Hoodie?" Emmett asked, noticing the adult's disappointment.

"Oh... nothing Emmett..."

Emmett stopped for a moment, looking directly at Hoodie. The boy then hugged his leg and held tightly.

"I'm sorry you're upset..." he cooed.

Hoodie looked down at him, suddenly feeling guilty for wanting to get rid of him. Though, despite his guilt, he knew that he had to find Emmett's parents. He sighed, picking the child up.

"It's alright, Emmett." Hoodie smiled.

Emmett put his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hoodie couldn't help but be embarrassed; for he was the top proxy and now he was going soft for a child. He set Emmett down, holding his hand as they walked to the pharmacy for Masky's pills.

* * *

Masky snored lightly as he slept on the couch. After his housework, he'd decided to take a cat nap waiting for Hoodie and Emmett to return. Suddenly, he felt something brush over his exposed face.

"Hehe... Hoodie... stop..." Masky giggled in his sleep. He then felt something slide down his shirt and wrap around his waist. "OH! HOODIE! P-put your hand right there..." Without warning, he was picked up and shook violently. Masky woke up hastily. "WHOA!"

He looked around; discovering that the thing touching him was the tentacle of his master, who was standing right in the living room. "Put your mask on." the voice of Slender Man hissed. Masky looked around wearily, not knowing that the mask was simply lifted up on his head. He then recoiled in pain as the tentacle pulled the front of the mask and let it go, making it smack him the face.

"OW!" Masky cried.

"Where is your partner?" Slender Man demanded, ignoring his proxy's pain.

"H-he's... in town..." Masky groaned, reaching under his mask to rub his aching face.

"Why is he-" Slender Man was interrupted by the door flying open.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" Hoodie's sing-song voice ran out through the house. Suddenly, he realized that their master was standing in the living room. "M-Master! Wh-what's going on?"

Before Slender Man could reply, Emmett sprang out of Hoodie's arms and ran to the entity before him. "SLENDY!" the child squealed happily.

"My child... whatever are you doing here?" Slender Man asked, dropping Masky to the floor.

"Masky and Hoodie found me and fixed me up!" Emmett explained brightly while Hoodie ran to help and comfort his lover. The proxy were purely shocked; not knowing what to think about the meeting. "I don't know why I was laying there in the woods..."

"I see. Child, go outside for a moment. I have to talk with Masky and Hoodie." Slender Man said. Emmett nodded, skipping happily out the open door. "So, you two took him in, huh?"

"N-no Master!" Hoodie replied, Masky's masked face in his chest. "We were looking for his mother! That's why I was out!"

"Hm... well look no further." Slender Man sighed.

"M-Master... what do you mean?" Hoodie asked.

"His mother is dead, Hoodie; I killed her. The child wanted to play and she saw me. I knocked him out and finished her." Slender Man explained.

"What about his father?" Hoodie inquired.

"His father was an alcoholic... he left them." Slender Man stated.

"S-so... Emmett's a-an orphan?" Hoodie stammered.

"Not necessarily. When I knocked him out, I marked him in hopes that he would one day seek me out and serve me as a proxy. That's where you two come in. It seems as if you two have already grown quite fond of him, so, I want you both to raise him as your own and train him to be a proxy." Slender Man told them.

"R-raise... Emmett?" Hoodie gasped.

"Yes, this is not just a simple task; this is my mission to you as a proxy." Slender Man said gravely. "Do you accept your mission?"

Masky pulled away from Hoodie and gazed into his eyes for a moment. They nodded to each other, stood up, and stated firmly, "Yes, Master."

"Good. I'd thought you'd be happy about this, considering the fact that you two want a child so badly." Slender Man said. Hoodie titled his head; they'd never once talked about raising a child. "Don't act so confused. Why else would you two be having coitus every night?"

The lover's faces flushed red with embarrassment. "Not _every_ night..."

"Of course not! Sometimes it's during your days off or in the early wake of the morning. Sometimes when you are showering yourselves as well. But, you two do have coitus quite frequently." Slender Man told them. "At any rate, I know from observing members of your species that a female is required to have a child. Anyway, this is a relief of your burden of sexual intercourse for a child."

"Yeah... "burden"..." Hoodie huffed.

Slender Man turned to go out the door, but, then stopped to add something.

"Oh yes... and next time you're in my presence, I expect you both to be wearing your masks. I have no desire to see your... faces."

Hoodie growled as their master left. Emmett came running back in, smiling and happy as ever. The boy jumped onto the couch, laying down and looking at the lovers.

"Well... we have a child now." Masky smiled.

"Yep," Hoodie kissed the forehead of his mask.

"Ow..." Masky groaned after the action.

"Huh?" Hoodie titled his head, lifting the mask. Masky's face was red from where the mask had snapped back onto his skin. "Oh baby! What happened?!"

"M-Master saw me without my mask on and he snapped it back on my face. It doesn't hurt... it just stings a little." Masky explained.

Hoodie rubbed his cheek lightly, taking his mask off the rest of the way. They sat down onto the couch, Emmett climbing in Hoodie's lap.

"What's wrong with Masky?" the boy asked, noticing how red his face was.

"Oh... Masky just got bitch slapped." Hoodie chuckled.

"Bitch slapped?" Emmett titled his head.

"Don't repeat that." Masky said quickly.

Emmett nodded, sitting up to rub Masky's face as well. Masky smiled lightly as the child did as Hoodie did. This was going to be the start of something great.

**[A/N]: Holy shit... I have turned Slender Man into Sheldon Cooper. I... need to stop watching the Big Bang Theory...**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]: Okay, so this chapter was more of just a thing to hold you guys over while I write the next one. Why? Because the next one is going to be a really long one.**

"So, what's the news?" Masky asked as Hoodie arrived home.

"Well, first he said that he wants both of us to attend meetings." Hoodie began, sitting down on the couch and taking his mask off. "Apparently, we're a "package deal" and we need to be together all the when on proxy business."

"Classic Slendy..." Masky sighed, sitting down next to his partner. He looked down at the plate of cheesecake that he was holding and then at Hooide. "You... want some...?"

"Baby, I know how you are about your cheesecake. You can have it all." Hoodie smiled.

"But-" Masky was interrupted by his lover scooping up a bite with the fork and shoving it into the black-haired male's mouth. "Mmm..."

"Now, want me to finish?" Hoodie said, throwing his arm around Masky. Masky nodded and swallowed the bite. "Okay... see he says that he wants Emmett to go to school like any other kid." Hoodie went on, Masky still eating cheesecake passionately. "Jesus babe, you're making love to it."

"Sorry..." Masky murmured.

"It's alright, I know you love your cheesecake. Come here." Hoodie patted his lap. Masky obediently scooted into Hoodie's lap. Hoodie took his gloves off and then smothered his pointer and middle fingers in cheesecake. He held his finger near Masky's lips, motioning him to open his mouth. He did as he was commanded and Hoodie put his fingers into his lover's mouth. Masky sucked and licked off the cheesecake; it tasted wonderful to him. "My God Masky... you're so sexy."

"Though... I'm quite... enjoying... this..." Masky began between licks. "I think... you should... finish..."

"A-and... he wants us to move into town..." Hoodie said, frustrated by his partner.

"What?!" Masky cried, taking his lover's fingers out of his mouth.

"Yeah, he says it'll make us look more "natural."" Hoodie told him. "I didn't agree with it much myself..."

"Fuck! Why is he making this so difficult?!" Masky growled, setting his platter of cheesecake down on the table.

"I don't know, but, we'll make it through." Hoodie said gently, turning Masky to where his chest was facing him.

Masky nodded, nuzzling the top of Hoodie's head. In return, the hooded man unzipped his partner's jacket and kissed his chest. Masky squealed softly and blushed as Hoodie planted a trail of kisses on his body. Their lovefest was interrupted by Emmett emerging from the room; his black hair in messy tufts.

"How was your nap?" Masky asked, hastily covering up his chest, making Hoodie growl in desire.

"It was good..." Emmett yawned. He then noticed the cheesecake on the coffee table. "Is that cake?"

"No, it's cheesecake. Want to try some?" Masky offered.

"Sure!" Emmett exclaimed, running over to the dessert. He scooped up a bite with the fork and put it into his mouth. He swallowed; his eyes widening and his taste buds tingling. "Mmm... this is really good."

Emmett picked up the platter and fork and walked away with it.

"Don't look now Masky, but, I think someone wants to eat your cheesecake." Hoodie chuckled.

"OH HELL NAW!" Masky shouted, letting go of Hoodie and going after Emmett.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" Emmett yelled. Hoodie watched as Masky pursued the child, trying to get the cheesecake. Finally, he caught the boy and took the plate. "B-but... it's so good. I want more..."

"You can have more later." Masky said. Emmett folded his arms and walked off. Masky sighed, sitting down next to Hoodie. "What have I done?"

"You've created a monster; a cheesecake-eating fiend." Hoodie replied with a chuckle. Masky looked down at his cheesecake with a frown and then looked back up at his lover. "What is it Masky? Oh... do you want me to feed you...?" Masky nodded, pushing the platter closer to Hoodie. He chuckled, bringing the smaller, cheesecake-loving male closer. He took the fork, scooping up yet another bite and feeding it to him. "How's that?"

"Mmm..." He swallowed and then looked at Hoodie, arms crossed. "I liked how you were doing it before..."

"Oh really? You're so picky..." Hoodie said, smothering his fingers in cheesecake again. Masky immediately put the appendages back into his mouth, eating the delicious dessert off of them. Hoodie blushed as his partner sucked and licked, thinking about him doing something else. "Nngh..."

"W-whoa Hoodie..." Masky's face flushed red as he felt the bulge protruding from his pants.

"S-sorry..." Hoodie murmured, taking his fingers out of his lover's mouth. He then smirked, pulling Masky's ear to his mouth and whispering, "You know... we can just let Emmett go play outside. We can lock our bedroom door; it'll take five minutes, tops."

"That sounds like a-" Masky was interrupted by a slam from the kitchen. "If that is what I think it is..." He got up and swung open the kitchen door. He saw Emmett holding the entire cheesecake. Masky blinked. "You know... a normal kid would be reaching into the cookie jar..."

"Mama says I'm special." Emmett replied with a smile.

Masky took the cheesecake from the boy and gave him a slice.

"Now, are you happy? Will you stop stealing Masky's cheesecake?" Masky asked.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry..." Emmett sighed and looked down in shame.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay?" Masky pulled his chin up, knelling down to his height and speaking softly. "Just don't do it again. I can tell you're a good kid and have been raised right. Now, go to the room and eat your cheesecake."

Emmett nodded, hugging the unmasked proxy. At first, Masky was shocked by the action, but, he then wrapped his arms gently around him in return. It'd been so long since he'd been touched and loved by a child; in fact, he could barely remember the last time. He couldn't help but smile, though, he hated to show through the darkness of his heart there was still positive emotion. Masky reluctantly released Emmett and he ran off to the bedroom the proxies shared. He sighed, going back into the living room.

"So, I assume we should start looking for a house?" Masky asked.

"Master said he'd cover it somehow, but, we need to pay for the fundamentals." Hoodie reported.

"Ugh... fine." Masky groaned, sitting down. "I guess my current job will hold us up while you look for one."

"Wait... WHAT?!" Hoodie gasped.

"Yes, Hoodie. You need to get a job; we have a child now." Masky told him.

"B-but..." Hoodie began.

"Get. A. Job." Masky spoke coldly. "Anything else?"

"I have the weirdest boner right now..." Hoodie announced.

"Oh really, do you now?" Masky smirked.

"Yeah..." Hoodie replied sheepishly.

"Well then, I'll go get Emmett out of our bedroom and you can take care of that. The lube is in the bathroom." Masky said, making his lover grin in anticipation. "Go finger your own self."


End file.
